


Vulnerable

by Moonwarrior00



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Poetry, References to Depression, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwarrior00/pseuds/Moonwarrior00
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Vulnerable

For my entire life my biggest desire was to be strong.  
A force to be reckoned with. 

My biggest downfall was to feel.  
I never knew how to handle it.  
Little things would happen and they would set off a storm.  
I never understood why things hit me so hard. 

Not feeling made me feel strong.  
Nothing in the world could touch me,  
An armor so strong it made me invincible,  
supernatural.

A tsunami made me break down my armor,  
to prevent myself from drowning.  
I had to cast it off, to be able to swim.  
it instantly made me lighter, I could float  
But fear endured.  
What if the storm returned, and lightning would strike me down?

I had to learn there was value in feeling, strength even.  
Maybe strength was daring to face the storm.

But a remnant remained,  
the impressions the armor had made.  
restricting me in opening up. 

I’d always be uncomfortable,  
while being vulnerable.

Because would I survive  
if one day lightning would strike?


End file.
